megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Persona 4 Skills
This goes for all skill pages. The descriptions are not typically the descriptions from the game. Should we keep them as they are, or should we change them to the in-game descriptions? I use them as a standard for the Skills sections, so... Also, should we add boss-exclusive skills? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 12:06, January 20, 2010 (UTC)' :I'm more inclined to use the descriptions in-game than writing our own. I also would add boss-exclusive skills in a special boss section in the page? 'BLUER一番' 06:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I for one feel that the in-game descriptions aren't really enough, since various skills have varying stats but are still in the same damage category (Light, medium, heavy). I could pick through the FAQs at GameFAQs to see the varying damage outputs, but that could take some time and we'd still have to standardize the way things were written to make them look neat. And the published P4 strategy guide has the Boss exclusive skills listed in the back of the guide but I dunno. Although they didn't list Terror Voice that Charming Prince uses and I've never seen any other enemy use it and don't see it elsewhere in the skills section of the guide. Great Mara 20:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Ghastly Wail Something that's bugging me, the Ghastly Wail skill has the Darkness icon next to it in battle menus. Great Mara (talk) 03:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's an instant kill on targets with Fear status right? Got a screenshot of it? 'BLUER一番' 03:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Not at the moment. I have a capture card but it's not set up at the moment. I can grab a screen in a little bit. Great Mara (talk) 03:32, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Grabbed this just now. This is from Mot's skill list. And as for what's confusing me, Evil Smile and Tentarafoo have the Shield with a + while Ghastly Wail uses the Darkness icon. What's odd is that I just managed to use the Evil Smile and Ghastly Wail combo to kill a couple of Phantom Lords which normally null Darkness attacks. Although when I was in the middle of selecting the Ghastly Wail ability, Rise's Third Eye ability was showing the X icon over them like the skill wouldn't work. Great Mara (talk) 04:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Checking on the P4G guide confirms that Ghastly Wail is indeed a Darkness-element ability. It doesn't explain why it bypasses enemies with Null Dark. I think the programmers only banked on the prerequisite of having the Fear ability. Some enemies have been known to exploit this, I think. 'BLUER一番''' 04:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Enemy Only Skill? Harmony Giant in Magatsu Mandala World 6 in Magatsu Inaba has a skill called Golden Right that I can't find a description for. It missed when it tried to use it. Great Mara (talk) 19:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Brilliant King in Yomotsu Hirasaka has a skill called 'Judgement'. Lays out a large design on the field like Mahamaon and Mamudoon but it hasn't hit anyone yet. Great Mara (talk) 06:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Golden-Exclusive Skills? Can somebody add the Golden-exclusive skills (like Shield of Justice) to the list? Patron delrio (talk) 11:41, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :I just did. Julyo (talk) 03:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC)